Darcy Lewis
Darcy Lewis is a run first, walk later kind of girl. She has a spirit and drive that is coated with sarcasm, wit, and pop culture. Once that candy covering is cracked, though, she is a tough and smart young woman who reacts well under pressure. Not necessarily a crisis, she tends to make badly timed jokes, but she will take charge and help out if she needs to as she does during the Destroyer incident. She has a comment for almost everything, but the somewhat boldness that accompanies her personality is toned down when she’s truly comfortable somewhere. It’s a defense sometimes when she can’t drown out the ‘too much’ of life with her music and headphones, and if she’s quiet with someone, she really does like them and feel comfortable in their presence to be that way. She’s not soft but she’s sweet and likes to joke around, though when the situation calls for it, Darcy can be serious and get something done. She’s still not willing to die for anything like 6 college credits though. __TOC__ Background Darcy was born the younger child of the Lewis household, an older brother Daniel three years older than her having come first. She is named after her mother’s mother and her father’s sister. Darcy Ann. Her parents, Mom and Pop or Lucy and David, were both worked for a living. Mom was an office assistant and Pop worked on cars. As a child, Darcy often had her head in the clouds or nose in a book, and told her teachers more often than not that the stars were her home. The other kids thought she was an alien but really, she wanted to be an astronaut. Around middle school, she began to have trouble, mostly because her brother no longer went to the same school as her, having moved onto high school. She hated it with a passion and became a little bit recluse, burying herself even then in homework. In high school, she wasn’t Miss Popular but Darcy did alright for herself. Debate and history were her best subjects, though she completely bombed anything math related. It just wasn’t where her heart went, though she had long since stopped looking to the stars for answers. She liked her home and her friends, her brother was always there for her despite the yelling matches every so often, and she was the first one he told when he signed up for the Army right out of high school at 18. Danny went on to be a Green Beret. Two years later, Darcy was graduating with a good solid scholarship to Virginia Tech and Daniel Lewis was marrying Sara, a girl they’d known since they were little. Soon enough, the other woman had a little bouncing baby girl named Katherine and Darcy because Aunt Darcy as she wound up her first year of college. That summer was hard, her brother going down in a firefight. Darcy went in the very next semester to declare her major to political science, deciding to minor in history to try and find out why. She wasn’t much of a fighter, though she could and would deck someone. But just maybe she could help out in another way. Politics weren’t her deal but she was going to figure this out if it killed her and she had always had skill with words despite not being a diplomat. She crossed paths with Mutant Rights here, alongside the history of the first superhero, Captain America. New Mexico and Manhattan During an internship during her last year of college, Darcy found herself in New Mexico, bored out of her skull. Her childhood dream of being an astronaut did not translate well to astrophysics, no matter how many astronomy classes she took for electives. Her life never seemed less dull, though, then when it literally started raining men. Or, man, to be more precise. Thor Odinson. Big guy, bigger hammer, and with a voice that sounded far too much like thunder to be real. But he was and damn it if Darcy didn’t want to call her brother up and tell him she’d finally found someone who could beat him at arm wrestling. Her life changed that day (again) and she still keeps the iPod that was taken by SHIELD despite it having died not long after returning home to finish up her degree and actually walk across a stage in cap and gown. Darcy thought to stay in Pennsylvania with her niece and sister-in-law after that, close to her family. But then Jane snapped her up and off they went to find another rainbow bridge in the sky. Or try to. Then New York happened. Then the portal in the sky told everyone aliens were real and she wasn’t one of them, thank you very much middle school bullies. She left for the city when she could, when she’d saved up enough and could possibly make her way there, after coming home after Jane's research was through. Or as through as it was ever going to get, the woman gone to loftier places with Thor, as far as Darcy knew. She doesn’t know where she’ll end up but she figures she’s good at this. Jumping in with both feet and being cool about it. It’s a trait her and her brother both have… had. It’s the only way she knows how to remember him, by not being afraid of what comes next and just doing it. Accepting things and moving on. Well, not letting being afraid stop her is more like it. Maybe that’s why she buys a holster for her taser and buys pepper spray for her niece for when she’s older. She’s not one to fight unless she feels threatened. And those aliens? Down right terrifying. She can’t just not do anything and she wants a bigger part of the pie than she’s been taking since she was a kid. Hell, she’s met a god now. Darcy thinks she may just have the qualifications to take more than one slice. Which is how she ends up in a shoe box of a place in New York, working part time in a coffee shop and a bookstore as she tries to find that place where she fits in. Darcy will let it be a start. Resume and Skills Education Virginia Polytechnic Institute and State University *Bachelor of Arts in Political Science *Minor: History Relevant Courses *Politics and Superbeings *Global Economy and World Politics *History of United States Foreign Relations Experience Research under Jane Foster and Eric Selvig *Position: Intern *Hours per week: 60+ Daily activities included monitoring ever increasing storms in the vicinity of Puente Antiguo, New Mexico in relation to the ‘Foster Theory’ of a gateway to another dimension (known as the Einstein-Rosen bridge) and general research in topics related in astrophysics. Involved in conducting field research and communicating with departments outside of the field. Also conducted negotiations with local authorities on the findings and normal occurrences of storms. Wilfred and Hart *Position: File Clerk *Hours per week: 15-30 Assisted with the running of the file room for a local legal firm in Blacksburg, Virginia. Sorted documents and created a filing system for hard copies. Transferred hard documents to digital and answered questions on information available to consumers. Managed and pulled files for lawyers and patrons alike. Professional Publications *"New Mexico’s Falling Stars: A look into trans dimensional travel" Cited as researcher and fellow to Jane Foster in Astrophysics Regional Professional Journal *"The Rights Outside the Registration Act" The Techno Babble, Student Organized Journal *World Crunch Cited as weekly contributor/editor on daily blog supporting the PoliSci community at Virginia Tech Skills *Type 60 words per minute *High ability to verbally convey topics *Knowledge of both Macintosh and Windows operating systems *Some HTML knowledge *Highly organized Organizations *Debate team @ VT - Former Member *Chi Phi Omega Delta Sorority: Mu Delta Chapter - Alumni Volunteer work *Veteran’s Hospital in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania area *USO Arlington Event - Event Staff *Mr. Lebanon Animal Shelter OOC // Please note that all publications and organization are creations and not a part of/sponsored by the Virginia Tech community in any way, shape, or form. School Time Blues General Liberal Education Requirements: *Writing and Discourse, Credits: 6 (Sequential) Communications - Grade: B, A *Society and Behavior, Credits: 6 Met by Major requirements *Scientific Reasoning and Discovery, Credits: 6 Mission to the Planets - Grade: B Introduction to Astronomy I and Astronomy Lab - Grade: C *Quantitative and Symbolic Reasoning - Credits: 6 Language and Logic - Grade: A Statistics: A Liberal Arts Approach - Grade: C *Creativity and Aesthetic Experience, Credits: 3 Survey of the History of Western Art I - Grade: A *Critical Issues in a Global Context, Credits: Met by Major requirements *Foreign Language 3 years in HS Spanish General Major Courses: *Introduction to a Research University, Credits: 3 Grade: A *Introduction to United States Government and Politics, Credits: 3 Grade: C *Introduction to Comparative Government and Politics, Credit: 3 Grade: B *Introduction to Political Theory, Credit: 3 Grade: A *Research Methods in Political Science, Credits: 3 Grade: A *Global Economy and World Politics, Credit: 3 Grade: B Political Science Electives (24 hours): ''' *Public Opinion, Credit: 3 Grade: B *Violent Political Change, Credit: 3 Grade: B *Politics and Superbeings, Credit: 3 Grade: B *Interest Groups, Credit: 3 Grade: C *Internship, Credit: 6 Jane Foster, Grade: A '''Required hours in a related field (12 hours): *Europe and World War I, Credits: 3 Grade: A *History of United States Foreign Relations, Credits: 3 Grade: A *European Diplomatic History, Credits: 3 Grade: A *Imperial Russia, Credits: 3 Grade: C History Minor Courses: *3000-4000 level courses, Credit: 6 Minimum Europe and World War I History of United States Foreign Relations *2000, 3000, 4000 level courses, Credit: 6 Minimum European Diplomatic History Imperial Russia OOC // Please note that while most the courses on this list are from the VT course book, a few are creations and not a part of/sponsored by the Virginia Tech community in any way, shape, or form. The Famous iPod Category:Members Category:Civilians